Since geotechnical engineering such as mining, hydropower, railways (road) traffic tunnel, etc., are developing toward deep, a rockburst as a sort of dangerous disaster phenomenon in deep mines is happening more and more frequently. The rockburst has a nature of suddenness and violence, and when it breaks, shot rock fragments carrying with a large amount of energy threaten equipment and people, and serious one even endanger lives.
It is well known that a blasting is an indispensable construction measure for a rock excavation in recent large-scale water conservancy, tunnel, mining engineering and nuclear power engineering. When explosive blasts in a rock mass, it releases a large amount of explosive energy in a moment, generates a blasting shock wave and a stress wave which act on the surrounding rock mass in a form of a dynamic load, to make the surrounding rock mass be broken and damaged, and even generate a rockburst. However, conventional experimental apparatus for rock sample specimen have low stiffness, thereby the forces in X, Y and Z direction cannot be accurately guaranteed to be applied vertically, which fails to induce the phenomenon of rockburst, and affects analysis and research of the rockburst mechanism.